The embodiments herein generally relate to compressors, and more particularly relate to engine driven-shaft driven compressors utilizing infinitely variable transmissions.
Gas turbine engines, such as for aircraft, may include systems to supply cabin air through an environmental control system (ECS). The ECS system often uses bleed air from a high pressure compressor section of an aircraft engine that is routed through a series of pipes and valves to a precooler typically located at an engine/aircraft interface. The air from the precooler is then communicated through an aircraft air cycle machine (ACM) for use in the aircraft cabin as ECS air. Use of bleed air in this manner, however, may affect engine performance efficiency because the air pulled/bled from the engine is not employed in providing thrust for the aircraft and power is diverted from the engine to operate the compressor.